Can you hear my heartbeat?
by Rookieintraining
Summary: Deaf Yuuri Katsuki AU Yuuri Katsuki is a florist in Japan, he's never heard a voice before. Viktor Nikiforov is a famous skater with a prodigy little brother. Yuri is Viktors adoptive little brother he's never been in love. Minami Kenjiro is Yuuri's best friend with a heart of gold. What happens when they all meet?
1. Can you remember?

Ice.

The only place that Viktor truly felt at home.

The way the blades of his skates would slice against the sturdy surface, the way he could glide through the air almost as if he didn't have to live on the ground. Viktor loved it, cherished it even.

He was enthralled by the glassy surfaces and the coldness of the room. He could even remember the moment that he had decided to become a skater, unlike others it didn't begin with watching someone who inspired him.

No.

He'd ventured out into the barren wasteland of his back garden, snow trickling from the sky like fluttering fairies slowly floating towards the ground.

Little Viktor had trudged through the soft, melting coldness towards a thin layered sheet of ice over his family pond. The little boy had giggled softly as he looked at his reflection in the glossy cover.

Viktor's shoulder length hair fell forward as he watched his reflection rock side to side with him. With a cold gust of wind, the small boy found himself tumbling towards the mirrored version, only to land on the hard surface with an 'oomph'.

Viktor tried to find his grip in order to pull himself up but instead found his body was only sliding further into the ponds centre.

His startlingly gorgeous blue eyes widened, as he noticed himself safe from the freezing water that would usually greet him. The boy wobbled as he stood up, his feet barely being able to find the grip he needed.

Viktor stumbled forward momentarily, his heart pounding at the fear of falling face first back into the frozen ground.

His shoes didn't help him keep still as his legs slid in opposite directions making Viktor panic before accidentally pushing himself forward and making him move gracefully over the ice.

Realising what to do, Viktor put his body weight into pushing closer to the edge of the pond. When he had glided close enough, the silver-haired kid stepped off the ice and smiled triumphantly.

The next day his mother would go out and buy him his first pair of ice skates and three weeks later he attended his first ever ice skating lesson. Viktor had been in love ever since.

The fact that he had managed to become internationally famous and was recognised as the best male figure skater in the world, in his opinion only boosted his desire to be a part of the sport.

By the time he reached the age of twenty seven, he knew that his fame would soon start to fade, especially considering his love of surprising the audience was becoming near impossible.

Viktor knew that his reign as champion was eventually going to come to a bitter end, but still the dawning reality shook him.

The Russian was somewhat depressed about the ordeal, though anyone who knew him couldn't sense any change in the childishly hyperactive man-child.

Viktor wouldn't let emotions pass his face if he didn't have to, then nobody else would have to feel for him.

Unfortunately, the Russian did have people in his life who could tell exactly what he was thinking or feeling making it impossible for him to lie about his emotions.

One of these people, knew Viktor far too well. The person practically had to put up with his personality since he was adopted into the Nikoforov family at the age of five.

Of course, now he thought of the over-the-top male as his brother and therefore didn't mind his reactions half as much as others who were irritated to no end. This was Viktor's little brother and all round skating prodigy Yuri Plisetsky.

The tense, slightly violent sixteen year old could scare a sumo wrestler with a single glare. Viktor spent most of his time watching the younger one skate, and helping him with his routines.

Many in the media would boast that Yuri was only popular because his family was famous for the sport.

Viktor would rebuke this, Yuri took up skating all on his own and for a while in the beginning and he didn't even have a coach.

His genius was all his own, and Viktor couldn't help but wish for others to recognise this for themselves. The competition for the younger skaters was held in Japan this year and the cute but scary teenager crushed his competitors by a mile, his skill and grace overtaking all others.

"You were beautiful out there on the ice, but if I can make some suggestions..." Viktor began before watching the sassy blond turn on his heels and exit the rink, not wanting to be lectured.

The older of the pair pouted, his younger brother just wouldn't listen to him lately.

"Can't you just let me make a few little, tiny changes?" Viktor started moving towards the boys skating plan. Yuri grumbled slightly before snatching away the plan with a sigh.

"No, you can't I thought you were here for moral support?" Yuri stated, knowing that Viktor wasn't going to give up.

"Don't be stingy, okay fine, you were so cute" Viktor sighed throwing his arms in the hair triumphantly.

At this point the younger Russian was going to throttle his older brother. He used the word 'cute', something that Yuri couldn't allow another human to ever call him. Viktor let out a carefree grin as the blond's hands came closer to him neck.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to run, O-nii-san~" Yuri sang out the last word with a sing-song voice, the rest of the words eerily quiet.

Viktor's smile slowly faded as the looming figure of the furious teenage Russian looked down at him as if to kill him.

The older Russian was soon in a headlock, begging for the other to let him go or he'd 'hurt a masterpiece'. Five minuets later and the older of the pair found himself crouched outside of the others dressing room crying out for his 'darling little brother' to let him back in.

The energetic Russian quickly realised that pretend sobbing outside the room was going to get him nowhere, as the younger needed a moment to calm himself.

The dashing man sighed as he slumped against a wall next to the ice ring. The competition was officially over and the rink was once again open to the public.

Viktor smiled as the people happily skated freely on the ice, smiles lighting up their faces.

The skaters looked so peacefully unaware of how much Viktor adored watching them enjoy themselves. He turned around slightly, wondering if the blond would let him back in the room by now. With a smile he looked back at his feet.

"Ah, probably not" he quickly muttered, his eyes flickering upwards to continue to glance at the rink.

Viktor's eyes glanced across the room, his stare settling on a figure stood at the corner of the rink speaking to one of the skaters.

Viktor couldn't quite make out his features but all he knew was that the person had a likeable aura around him.

The raven seemed to stop his conversation in order to walk around the rink, coming closer and closer to the bemused Russian.

As he approached Viktor found himself becoming more and more aware of how beautiful the Japanese boy was. Though he didn't know the strangers age, he could tell the person wasn't younger than twenty

Still his youthful features drew Viktor in as they gave him a cute, boyish look. The raven had soft hair that bounced when he walked, the ends curling outwards slightly making his hair look messy.

The man wasn't skinny but definitely not fat either, though his body structure seemed to be one of which that allowed the person to gain weight easily.

The person's eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, captured between squarish blue-rimmed glasses.

Viktor walked the man delicately move, his walk gentle and slow.

Viktor was enamoured.

The man was completely breath-taking to Viktor and the Russian was finding it had to keep still as the guy approached.

The raven seemed to turn on his heels as he came within a couple of strides towards Viktor. The silver-haired man wanted to pull out his heart just to stop it from beating so fast as the other got even closer.

At this point, Viktor was one hundred percent convinced that the raven could hear his heartbeat it was so loud.

"Hello there" Viktor laughed courageously as the cute boy came closer to him, the Russian silently praised himself for not letting his voice falter at the idea of talking to the other person.

So when the other completely ignored him and continued to walk despite the Russian's efforts, his face fell. Viktor's heart plummeted in his chest as the raven walked away from him without a reply.

'Maybe he just didn't hear me or know it was for him?" Viktor hopefully thought.

"Hey raven-haired cutie!" Viktor shouted, ignoring the looks he was getting from the humans whose attention was now completely on the famous skater.

Viktor quickly realised his mistake as his name was being murmured throughout the place and people were suddenly coming up to his for his autograph.

The polite figure skater grinned kindly as the horde of fans that wanted pictures with him and his brother.

The silver-haired man glanced across the room at the now empty space where the raven had stood. He silently cursed himself for letting the man get away before chastising himself for hoping anything would come of a single meeting with a stranger.

The crowds excitement forced the skater back into reality as he started posing with the fans for photos, flirting with the ladies and being tough with the men.

Of course, this was just a stereotype and in any other scenario he'd be acting childishly and giddy but with the fans he had to fake his personality to keep his fame.

Unfortunately, this meant that he would probably have to deal with a fuming blond kitty who would be making an appearance any moment from now because it didn't usually take him very long to style his hair...

Just as Viktor predicted, the blond emerged from the changing room with a vain popping out from his head at the array of people hounding his brother for a picture or a signature.

Luckily for the older Russian, Yuri didn't have a polite bone in his body and therefore just plucked his brother from the line and stormed out.

"You idiot, we have to be on a plane soon!" Yuri yelled, his anger slightly subsiding into an understanding of his brothers personality.

"Oops sorry, I was trying to get someone's attention and before I knew it, there everyone was" the cheerful silver-haired Russian announced, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair apologetically.

Yuri groaned putting his head in his hands before sliding them slowly down and lifting his head with a frown.

"Did you wt least manage to get the persons attention?" The blond curiously asked, faking disinterest by looking away and dramatically sighing.

"Nope, he completely ignored me!" Viktor sobbed, hugging the blond in comfort and snuggling his head close to the blond's longer locks.

"Huh, get off you idiot!" Yuri aggressively threw his brother backwards, wanting an explanation to how someone could possibly ignore the beautiful Russian skater.

Viktor shrugged, his heartbeat speeding up at the slightest mention of the raven who took his breath away.

"He was just gorgeous and looked really cute and sweet, the type whose very snugly" Viktor explained, his eyes sparkling at the terrible description of the man he'd seen at the rink.

"So, you found someone you like then?" Yuri asked, hope fluttering into his stomach that his brother would find something that interested him more than his little brothers personal life!

Yuri himself, had someone that he liked and didn't exactly want his brother breathing down his neck while he tried to get their attention.

Viktor tried his best to be a good big brother, however Yuri could one hundred percent confirm that he was so overbearing it was scary.

Most of the time, the blond would find himself wishing that his brother would swap places with Mila, which honestly frightened him considering she was the most annoying female of the planet to him.

Yuri contemplated the last time he'd actually seen his brother be interested in another human being.

Yuri gave up rather quickly, it was common knowledge that the famous skater didn't pursue relationships in order to make sure his skating was perfect.

The man was really job orientated, which was strange for someone with the silver-haired mans personality.

Yuri wasn't sure, if it was a good idea to let his brother look for the stranger considering he ignored him the first time round, and there was no evidence that Viktor wouldn't just go and have his heart broken by the person he was interested in.

Yuri thought the world of his older brother, even if he was a forgetful buffoon with too much time on his hands and not a lot of friends.

If he convinced or supported Viktor's desire to locate the raven-haired beauty then he might actually inadvertently cause his brothers heart-break...

"But, I will never see him again so it doesn't matter, lets go Yuri" he stated, all of a sudden serious enough to allow a shiver to slide up the Russian blond's spine.

Yuri grimaced at the thought of not going home before his next competition, he'd been looking forwards to rubbing it in Mila's face...

"We can stay here for a while, I've seen a hoodie that I really want to buy anyway" Yuri suggested, crossing his arms and turning away from his brother.

The older Russian watched for a moment, he barely even moved at the idea. Suddenly, he pounced on the blond, squeezing him tightly in order to show his affection.

"Thank you, thank you!" Viktor yelled, tears springing to his eyes in joy.

"Idiot, I told you I want that hoodie, anyway even if you look you might not find this guys and he might not want to talk to you" Yuri grumbled, momentarily wondering if staying in Japan was the best idea.

He glanced upwards only to see a confident look on the older Russian's face. The same one he had before every competition.

The same one that inspired Yuri to always keep his head held high.

Viktor then let a large, genuine grin morph only his face and Yuri knew that whoever this guy was, he was about to be completed swept away by the walking tsunami that is Viktor Nikiforov.


	2. Can you fall? In love

Yuri felt worried.

Though he would never show it on his face, he really wanted this 'crush' to work out for his manic brother. In all his years with the man, he'd never seen Viktor so on edge.

It was only two days after they had decided to stay in Japan and everyday the skater would wait at the rink just in case he was a regular.

The man hadn't appeared since that first day and Yuri was contemplating whether it was a fan who had come to watch the competition and gone home...

Or he was a ghost.

Yuri favoured the second option considering his brother was frantically trying to locate the raven to no avail.

"I'm going to wait at the rink again!" Exclaimed the silver-haired man showing a pearly white smile of pure and completely fake confidence.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the older Russian and proceed to glare at his food.

"Anywhere in the world you could have picked to find a lover and you pick here!?" Yuri screamed, he honestly hated Japanese food and really wanted to go home.

"Japanese food is delicious Yuri, respect the culture, and the ramen" Viktor laughed, drooling at the idea of a big bowl of his favourite ramen. Yuri grumbled incoherently before shaking his head at the older man.

"Just get and find this guy so we can leave" the blond huffed, turning to pick up his new hoodie. Viktor gaped at the smaller Russian for a moment wondering why he was getting ready to leave the hotel room.

"You look like a fish, close your mouth I'm coming with you to find this bastard so we can leave sooner" Yuri explained frustration evident in his voice. Viktor grinned wholeheartedly and hugged his little brother who for once didn't try and push him away.

"So what was the guy doing again?" Yuri questioned the older, who looked as if he was a lost puppy waiting for the return of his owner.

"He was just walking through the place, at first I saw him over there" Viktor explained pointing to the other section of the rink.

Yuri grimaced at the idea of stalking a random raven-haired Japanese man with no clue that they were looking for him.

"I'm going to actually look over there instead of just watching" the youngest of the pair muttered, his legs taking off in the direction that the other had suggested.

"Can't this bastard just hurry up and visit the rink so we can go home..." Yuri asked himself, the question not really meant for anyone but the universe itself.

The blond hung his head as he quickly wondered around the ice rink in search of anyone who could match Viktor's rather sappy description.

'He was so beautiful, with raven locks and gorgeous chocolate eyes' Viktor had began his face melting into one of utter infatuation.

'He was so graceful, oh and he was Japanese too, I've never seen anyone quite as perfect as him Yuri..." His brother had trailed off looking lonesome all of a sudden, his eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry.

Yuri watched him, unable to speak or act.

"I don't know if I can leave here without the chance, just once, I want to talk to him once" the famous Russian looked so utterly distraught by the mere idea of never speaking to the other.

Yuri couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in love, Viktor looked as if he was in pain, but then again he'd never seen him happier.

The way the Russian's face lit up so beautifully when he spoke of the raven made Yuri smile a little. Even if he didn't want anyone to take away his big brother, to see the man so happy, it meant the world to him.

The man had taught him to skate, accepted him as his family and protected him from the abuse of the media for as long as he could remember. And if letting his brother go was the only thing he could do to thank him for the opportunities Viktor had given him, then that's what he would do.

His thoughts ran wild with ideas and scenarios, in all of which Viktor would choose to leave him to be with the mystery boy. Yuri felt his heart physically hurt.

For a moment at least. In a flash of light, Yuri found himself being pushed to the ground with a small yelp.

The blond grimaced as he felt the impact of the fall on his back before looking up to see who has dared to run into him.

"Oops, I am so sorry, are you okay!?" A male voice rang through the Russians ears, making him want to snap. The blond was taken aback when a smallish hand was placed in front of his face making him glance up.

Yuri felt his breath hitch slightly at the person who was offering him help, the person who'd caused him to fall...

The boy was young.

Yuri found his eyes looking for a hint of how old the person could possibly be, but still he couldn't find anything.

The smallish boy had blond hair with a strange red streak dyed into the front of the wavy locks.

He had maroon coloured eyes that in the light looked pinkish! Yuri was utterly confused to how the person had managed to be strong enough to push him over considering how small he was. Yuri knew that he wasn't the tallest of skaters but still he wasn't nearly as tiny as the kid.

"Minami Kenjiro" the mystery boy introduced himself with a small crooked smile, that showed how guilty he was at pushing him over.

Yuri took the others hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet by the smaller boy.

"You're Yuri right, I saw your competition, you were amazing" Minami ranted making the blond Russian blush a little as the enthusiasm of the other boy. Yuri realised that on the floor near his feet was a broken vase of flowers.

The beautiful bouquet lay on the ground, all out of place and slightly crushed making Yuri feel confused and slightly guilty.

"Were these yours?" The Russian asked, his face remaining impassive as he gestured to the bunch of discarded white roses.

The red-streaked blond's face morphed into one of major panic as he scrambled down to collect the roses, ignoring the sharp pieces of the smashed vase.

"Hey, stop you'll cut yoursel..." Yuri started but was cut of by a loud yelp that sprang from the little smaller boys lips. Minami lifted his hand, quiet sobs wreaking through his body as the blood trickled down onto the roses painting them a vibrant red.

"No, now the roses are ruined!" The Japanese boy cried out, trying to stroke the blood from the already messed up roses.

"I've never liked white roses anyway" Yuri mumbled trying to cheer up the blond. He held out a hand in a similar way that Minami had just done for Yuri feeling immensely sorry for the kid.

He was momentarily confused to why he cared so much, but decided to brush it off.

"Ah thank you" Minami sighed as he was pulled to his feet by the grumpy Russian who was slightly blushing.

"Umm, I work at a florists and was here for a delivery" the smaller boy explained wanting to make sure the blond understood his reason for being there was not to ruin Yuri's day. The Russian sent him a look that told Minami he didn't care why the blond was at the rink.

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought, sorry thank you, I'll go..." The Japanese boy struggled to find the words as he started to move away from the angered Russian.

Yuri noticed that the kid looked as if he was about to cry, and Yuri couldn't help but feel responsible for the upsetting reaction.

"It's okay, just be careful and go to the hospital and get your hand looked at" Yuri stated in a softer voice, catching Minami by the shoulder before he could take off without a goodbye.

The light blond noticed that the boy was staring at him with an expression of pure awe, making Yuri somewhat uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at brat?" The Russian growled tensing slightly at the harshness of his voice. Minami, however, didn't seem to mind as he continued to stare happily at Yuri.

"You're really pretty, like my friend other friend, whose also called Yuuri!" Minami explained making the blond flush at the others embarrassing statement. Kenjiro seemed to listen to the statement in his head before snapping

"I'm two years older than you, so technically you're the brat" he added, pouting at the pretty blond. Yuri's eyes widened comically at the person in front of him, there was no way this tiny male was eighteen years old!

Minami smiled gently at the Russians expression before looking up at the clock on the wall of the ice rink.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late" the Japanese boy gulped as he glanced back at the kind blond. "You better get going then" Yuri sighed, not wanting the cute person to leave but knowing that it was inevitable for the boy to leave his side.

"How long will you be staying here in Japan?" The boy coyly asked, a shy blush overtaking his cheek as he asked his question.

Yuri couldn't answer the question "indefinitely" he replied, not knowing if the male would be found for Viktor tomorrow or a year from now.

"I see, well I deliver flowers every Tuesday and Yuuri delivers them every Friday, on my days I will come to see you" Minami grinned before darting off in the opposite direction. Yuri watched him leave, not finding it in him to tell the other that he didn't come here often.

'Minami Kenjiro, just who are you?' Yuri wondered to himself feeling slightly frazzled by the energetic blonds actions and hasty retreat.

It took a moment for the Russian to realise what he was meant to be doing as thoughts of the strange Japanese male invaded his head.

Yuri looked at the ice rink, wondering if Viktor had actually found the man in the time he'd been talking to Minami.

Viktor could usually only handle a couple of hours at a rink before wanting to take a break, but since the man wasn't here to skate, Yuri wondered if it would be any different.

"Oi, Viktor have you found him yet?" Yuri asked as he wondered back over to the corner that his brother was sat in. The silver-haired male kept his eyes glued towards the ground as he shook his head.

"Are you crying or something...?" Yuri trailed off, suddenly worried for the older male. The older one stopped cold, not moving for a moment before slowly lifting his head.

A large creepy smile lay on the Russian's lips, his eyes were wide and sparkling making the the Russian look like a proud dad whose son just won the gold at the olympics.

"What's up with you!?" Yuri exclaimed, inching away from his brother who quickly engulfed him in a large hug and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"My baby brother is finally making friends!" Viktor cried out, his eyes watering with pure joy.

"Shut up you idiot, Minami is a stranger to me" Yuri growled trying desperately to pry the overly attached man from his body. In response to his words Yuri heard the other let out an excited giggle which made him cringe in disgust and secretly embarrassment.

"You called him Minami!" Viktor sobbed, his words over the top and irritating.

"That's because it's his name you fool!" Yuri announced, as he finally broke free of the crushing grip. Viktor pouted as his brother ran off in the opposite direction.

Yuri had never found making friends easy and would usually just stay by his brothers side, Viktor couldn't help but believe that this would mark some type of change in the world.

Viktor himself was wondering when he would finally see his beautiful Japanese raven.

The person had somehow managed to capture the famous mans heart and he had no idea how much until they realised he was nowhere to be found. Yuri was willing to help find the person, despite wanting to go home, this meant the world to the older Russian.

Viktor decided to give up for the day and started to chase after his lovely little brother.

"Yuri wait up, lets go home together" Viktor cried as he ran after the blond with an overjoyed smile. The Russian stopped rushing, his face set in an annoyed grimace as he turned to the older man.

"Fine, lets go" Yuri sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to out run his brother even if he tried.

"Woo, now tell me about this Minami boy you were talking to" Viktor laughed as he grabbed his brothers hand. Yuri pulled away from the affectionate gesture, before setting the man a glare.

"Why would you want to know?" Yuri responded in a cautious growl. Viktor smiled at his brothers behaviour.

"I'm just curious, it's rare that if someone bumps into you, you don't threaten to kill them" the goofy Russian laughed, he quickly realised that the younger one had turned a dark shade of red.

"He's named Minami Kenjiro and he's a florist" Yuri vaguely spluttered out, trying to make sure that Viktor couldn't see his warm cheeks.

"You really like him... Don't you?" Viktor asked in a soft voice.

The blond thought about his brothers words for a moment, letting the mans words get to him.

"Maybe I do..." Yuri whispered his heart beating fast as the confession.

Viktor smiled proudly, his little brother was falling in love.


	3. Flowers Can Mean All Types Of Things

Yuri glared at the screen of his phone, the glow in his light blue eyes slowly burning a hole in the exterior of the item.

"Bastard, you could at least text back when I'm trying to get a date with you" he grumbled to himself before putting the phone down next to him. The blond looked around slightly, seeing his brother was still moping in the corner about not being able to find the precious raven that clearly meant so much to him.

"Will you ever stop being a baby about this?" Yuri asked Viktor with an annoyed huff, he let himself fall backwards on the bed as he kept his gaze focused on the Russian's face. "Don't be so mean to me" Viktor sobbed, tears running down his face. Yuri could tell that his reaction was fake and gave the older man a harsh glare.

"You only want to be with the cute cinnamon roll you spoke to the other day anyway, you don't love me anymore!" Viktor exclaimed before dramatically charging towards the bathroom with a long whine. Yuri was so done with his brother's behaviour.

He momentarily wondered if kicking the door down would be an inappropriate thing to do under the circumstances but suddenly he found himself realising that it was the corre2ct thing to do. He grumbled under his breathe before standing up to make his way to their bathroom.

"Viktor stop acting like a child and get out of there or I swear that I will knock the damn door down" Yuri complained as he noticed that the handle gave a soft rattle but didn't open. Viktor was on the other side of the door feeling conflicted about his feelings towards what was happening.

He knew that keeping them both stranded in Japan was something selfish and that he really should let his brother go home even if he himself wanted to stay. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother that he wanted to be alone, this was probably because he didn't want to, but still he was highly aware of his selfishness.

Yuri was stood on the other side of the door. He pounded on the wood before standing back to examine the situation. "Viktor, why won't you let me in?" Yuri whispered aloud awaiting an answer from the other side of the door. A couple of moments passed and he found the lack of answer upsetting. The blond lifted his hand and lightly hit the door with fist a sad expression over-taking his face as he wondered how their soft, brotherly argument turning into a hate fest.

"Viktor…" Yuri trailed off letting his hand fall to his side. His phone suddenly went off, startling the upset blond as he picked it up from his bed.

He sighed as he opened it up and found a text from the little blond that he wanted to speak to.

'Do you want to visit the shop today?' The words said making Yuri ponder the idea of a moment. It was a flower shop that his friend worked at, and he wasn't even sure if he particularly liked flowers or not. He pondered his response for a moment, his heart quickening as Yuri imagined the face of his little friend.

'Yeah, I will see you soon' his fingers typed out. Yuri glanced at the door once more with a frown. "Viktor, I'm going to visit Minami, please come with me" the blond cried out, tapping lightly on the door hiding his brother. He heard a small noise come from the other side of the wooden frame.

"I really wanted to find him but…" Viktor trailed off, his voice fragile and light as he tried to express his emotions to his usually clueless little brother.

Yuri sighed, he really didn't know how he could help the white-haired man.

"Come with us, we could recruit Minami to help us and he could help spread the word that we are looking for your mysterious love" the grumpy Russian whispered, not wanting to let this go public but willing to do absolutely anything to get his brother out of the room he was locked in.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was shocked when the bathroom door gave a small click indicating that it was unlocked.

"You want me to meet your precious Minami?" Viktor's voice rang out as he charged through the door and picked up his younger brother, spinning him in his arms.

"Oi, you were faking it you bastard" Yuri growled, smacking the older man over the head leaving a small bump in its wake. The taller Russian stuck out his tongue and winked at the younger one.

"Yeah, I'm still upset though, my heart hurts" Viktor dramatically held his chest and put his other hand on his forehead imitating fainting. Yuri was left mumbling to himself about how much he hated his brother who had worried him with his actions as they grabbed their coats in order to leave the house.

Viktor glanced in the mirror before they left.

Light strands of his almost silver hair were sticking out from his usually well styled hair.

His pale skin looked almost ghostly white as it framed his cyan blue eyes perfectly, they glowed with joy at the idea of meeting Minami. He was so happy that his little brother was growing up, yet feeling a tiny piece of loneliness at the idea of it.

The adorable bundle of blond grumpiness and charisma was slowly moving away from him, making Viktor clutch at his chest for real, feeling the pain building up. He put on a large fake smile, his pink lips carrying it perfectly as he moved towards the other so he could usher him out of the front door.

Viktor watched his brother's reactions to things around them. The smaller boy would glare at most of the people who dared to glance in their general direction and he often walked as if he owned the streets. His leopard print hoodie was the most stand out thing about the boy par his light blond locks and beautiful azure eyes.

They were definitely not alike in attitude but occasionally Viktor saw himself in the younger boy. Maybe it was his ideas about skating or just the way that when he oved something he kept it as close as possible, but still he could see it.

Often Viktor found himself getting a large sense of pride weighing on him whenever he saw the magnificent person that Yuri was slowly becoming.

"Why are you looking at me like that, its creepy" Yuri asked, his voice confused and slightly embarrassed. Viktor smiled lightly at the other his mind being brought back into reality.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are" the older man stated his eyes glowing with pride.

Yuri's cheeks went a bright shade of pink as he heard his brother gush out nonsense about himself. With this came the second large bump on the Russian's head that day as he faked cried about how mean his little brother was to him.

"It serves you right for being weird" the blond bit back his anger showing on his face. Yuri glanced at his phone for a moment with a strange expression making the silver-haired man tilt his head in confusion.

"It's over there" the blond stated his eyes glazing over with a soft look.

"Should we go in and introduce me to the little blond that's stolen your heart then?" Viktor teased he voice ringing with amusement. Yuri didn't react to the other, he simply gave a short, mute nod towards his brother making the other sigh with shock. He smiled at the actions of the shorter Russian, Yuri was growing up…

They entered the flower shop in silence, as the smell of sweet flowers danced around them. Roses of all colours were stacked up in buckets on the walls, their stunning beauty making the walls look perfectly decorated.

The room was smallish with the centre of the shop lined with rows of different flowers all growing perfectly in the open light. Viktor's eyes were wide as he looked around at the tiny fairy-lights shaped as flowers that covered the store and the lovely art-work of hand painted water-coloured paper that held pictures of all types of flowers along with a large mural of a daisy. It was wonderfully chaotic to look at yet, the vines painted on the walls to make them look as it the shop itself was a plant made the place look magical.

"I like it in here too" a small voice shocked them out of their shock as the tiny figure of Minami Kenjiro watched them both with a kind smile.

"You never said that this place was really pretty" Yuri gaped as he continued to allow his eyes to cover the shop. Minami gave a loud laugh at the reaction of his new friend. Viktor decided that he liked the smaller boy as he reached out his hand to greet the new person.

"I'm Yuri's brother Viktor, thanks for looking after my grumpy excuse for a brother" the silver-haired man grinned, allowing his hand to be taken by the younger boy who looked astounded.

"I'm amazed, I've got two of the world's best skaters in my shop, it's awesome!" Minami exclaimed as he rushed into the back to get somebody who he wanted the pair to meet. He forgot to mention that the other friend he had was also a professional skater who helped run the shop in his free time.

Minami excitedly grabbed one of his best friends.

"This is Phichit, he runs the shop with Yuuri and I, he's a skater like you" the smaller boy exclaimed as he pulled the shocked Thai skater out of the back room not allowing him to put down the daffodils he was holding.

"Ah, hello there" the shy man whispered as he glanced at the two world famous skaters in front of him.

"Phichit Chulanont, you competed in the recent tournament, you were really good!" Viktor cried out, happiness laced into his tone of voice. A blush made its way onto the embarrassed Thai man's face as he heard the compliment from one of the best skaters in the world.

"Thank you" he muttered before rushing back into the room he had come from with a squeak. Minami watched with joy as the boy was praised by the Russian, it would be the confidence boost that his friend needed in order to aim higher in his career.

"Minami, do you want to go out after your shift, we could umm, go for dinner or something?" The blond asked before averting his eyes from the boy in front of him who was starting to stare. He let out a joyous giggle before taking one of Yuri's hands.

"I would love to, hey can my friend Yuuri come with us, he really needs to get out of the house" Minami asked shyly as he looked at Viktor and Yuri. Both smiled, realising that the little blond thought the silver-haired man was going with them.

"How about, I keep your friend company and you two go out to eat?" Viktor suggested, his signature smile adorning his features as he looked at the smaller male.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, my friend he's…" Minami began but was cut off by a small crash from the back room.

Minami looked started for a moment before moving to look what was going on, the chatter of voices making him look slightly relieved. Phichit quickly clambered out of the room with a large smile on his face.

"Sorry, I accidently pushed Yuuri into the new boxes" he chucked to the other blond as if it explained everything. Minami rushed into the room with a small laugh before coming out of the room holding the hand of another person who he wanted to introduce the pair to.

He'd been waiting to introduce Yuri to his other friend Yuuri since he met the man, thinking that they were both adorable and wanting them to get along. As soon as he got out of the room he heard a sharp intake of breath and lifted his head to see a gobsmacked looking Viktor and a startled Yuri.

"You, you, you" Viktor began to stutter as he looked amazed at the new person in the room. He shot forward taking the slightly terrified raven into his arms. He pushed Yuuri backwards and looked him in the eyes, a blush covering his cheeks.

"I'm in love with you!" He exclaimed with a large smile as he looked into the eyes of a confused and startled beautiful raven-haired Japanese man named Yuuri Katsuki.


	4. The meet and flirt

This was turning out to be one of the strangest days of Yuuri Katsuki's life. He lived his life in a permanent silence, but it seemed as if a loud storm was heading over the horizon. The morning was chaos. He lived in the top floor of a flower shop.

His two best friends were always moving in and out, not that Yuuri ever really noticed.

He'd spent his morning watching Phichit laugh and tease a frazzled Minami, who for reasons unbeknownst to him was running around the house like a headless chicken gathering a million and one hair supplies and seemingly pouring the whole bunch on his head like a multi-coloured cake mixture.

Yuuri had watched with interest as he sat down in front of Phichit and let the Thai man sort out the mess that he'd created a-top of his head. Yuuri laughed aloud at the boys sparkling eyes as he texted someone on his phone. Quickly, he'd starting signing his story to a confused but still happy Yuuri.

"So, he's going to come here and meet us all and I really wanted you to meet him, he's a little grumpy but I swear he's super nice and he's a famous skater, did I mention that?" Minami spoke as he signed for his friend.

'Okay, but calm down a little, you need to be living and breathing by the time your friend gets here or you'll never get to impress him with your fluffy hair that Phichit has worked so hard on' Yuuri sighed back before laughing a little more at the joyous expression that the boy put on as he marvelled at the completed hair-style that their friend had given him.

Needless-to-say, the morning was an eventful one.

Yuuri was curious to what, the skaters were like, he'd only ever really met Phichit, after all it was rather hard for him to communicate with most people. Not to mention that he was too afraid to start a conversation with anyone. No, he was rather happy just running the flower shop and only having to talk to the occasional customer.

Yuuri enjoyed the company of plants more than people anyway, they were silent and didn't get annoyed when he messed up in any way.

"I'm going to have to complete the shipment today whether your friend is here or not, they are dropping the boxes off in five minutes" Phichit told them both, allowing Yuuri time to quickly get changed and go downstairs to collect the flower shipments of the man. He gazed at the lilies, lilacs and camellia's.

Yuuri really loved flowers. He carried in a couple of boxes, before seeing a person enter the shop, from the corner of his eyes. He knew that Minami was waiting for his friend to arrive, so he assumed that this was them, Phichit went past him into the room, passing the last box to Yuuri with a small smile.

He wondered what time of person the other Yuri must be to have Minami so enamoured, but quickly realised how happy it made him to know that Minami Kenjiro was falling for someone.

Yuuri felt slightly surprised when he was practically pushed out of the stock room by his friend wanting him to meet the new people in their lives.

He walked out and looked around at the two people in front of him. One of them was vaguely familiar as if he'd seen him in a dream. The man had beautiful silky silver hair, and pale skin, all centred around a mesmerising shade of sky blue, that pierced Yuuri's soul.

The man seemed surprised, startled almost as he looked at the raven and Yuuri suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. Suddenly, the man was bounding over to him, shouting something at him that Yuuri couldn't quite place. The man's lips seemed to say 'I'm in love with you', but how could that be? He felt Phichit push the man away from the raven before saying something that made the silver-haired beauty look straight at Yuuri.

"What, he's deaf…?" Viktor asked, taken aback by the Phichit's statement. Minami seemed to run over to the raven signing something that he couldn't recognise.

"Look on the bright side idiot now we know why he 'ignored you'. Yuri laughed, watching Viktor's emotions run through his face.

"My name is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, and Viktor I believe your mistaken, you can't be in love with me, we've never met before" the raven-haired beauty spoke, his words wobbly, yet confident. Viktor smiled coyly at the man before holding out his hand to the other.

"No, I knew from the moment that I saw you, we are destined for one another" Viktor replied, wanting to tell Yuuri but not really understanding if he could, or whether the other two would translate for him.

A moment of acknowledgement passed over the raven's face before a slight blush went over his cheeks.

"Koi no yokan, is a Japanese myth" he replied, with a soft smile. Viktor felt his heart flutter as the man spoke in Japanese, his words perfect and his voice melodious. Then, there was his smile.

God, Viktor would give up his place in heaven for that smile.

Viktor looked around for his brother only to notice that Phichit, Yuri and Minami had all mysteriously disappeared. Yuuri seemed to have noticed too as he looked around for his friends, even stepping into the back room in order to try and find them.

"I think we've been ditched" Viktor told the other, who was blushing slightly before motioning for them to go upstairs into the house above.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit small but my apartment is the only place to go apart from in the shop itself and I doubt that Phichit is going to come back till we are gone" Yuuri explained as he guided Viktor upstairs and into a tiny living room full of flowers and a small couch with a TV.

"What kind of flowers are these?" Viktor asked the raven with a soft smile.

"Honeysuckle and those are daffodils" he spoke pointing to the yellow flowers by the window.

"They are beautiful, just like you" Viktor said, watching as Yuuri's cheeks lit up in a vibrant red. He loved the way that the man's cheeks would turn that beautiful colour, the blush reached his ears making him look adorable.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Yuuri asked unsure of what to do next, as the man watched him with an intense gaze.

"Would something, mean you, because I'd quite like you" Viktor teased his smile coy, either way it made the raven blush again.

"You need to stop teasing me" the other man pouted, wanting to walk over to the kitchen, he stood up. Unfortunately, he was never the type to be able to act cool in a situation as he found himself tumbling backwards onto the lap of a giggling silver-haired man. Yuuri was horrified, of course he'd fall over, it was just his luck that he'd end up falling into the arms of the handsome, teasing Russian man.

Viktor brushed his hand through Yuuri's hair glad that the universe had allowed him to be in the situation where doing that would be totally normal.

"You look good on my lap, maybe you should stay a while" he continued, making Yuuri want to hit him because his heart couldn't take this much flirting from someone as gorgeous as Viktor Nikiforov.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Katsuki threw back, cursing his overuse of the word 'something' knowing that he'd used it previously and that hadn't gone too well.

"Why are you jealous?" the man asked with a laugh, and Yuuri was annoyed that it had once again backfired on him. Though he was used to lip reading, he really did prefer sign language, every so often he'd realise that he'd missed a word or thought the sentence didn't make much sense, and when people spoke in text talk, well Yuuri was screwed.

He gazed at the man who for some reason was still holding onto him, and for a second completely understood why Viktor had said he was in love with Yuuri. There was just something genuine and beautiful about Viktor, the way he told Yuuri straight up that he was in love with him, it was honest, stupid; but honest. He liked the way that Viktor's hair fell in front of his eyes, but still he couldn't stop the burning desire to push the man's hair back and look into those stunning eyes with no distraction.

"So, you're a skater then, like Phichit" Yuuri continued, his statement reaching Viktor and making the man grin.

"Yes, I am, they call me a 'living legend', I'm that good" he bragged slightly before watching the raven's unimpressed look turn to a small smile.

"Oh really, Mr. Living Legend, well now that is an awfully good achievement, how could a mere florist like me ever compare to you" Yuuri teased back, he was proud of himself for summoning the courage to say that, but still, something about Viktor made him feel like he could say absolutely anything and yet still be completely valid.

"You wound me, I'm totally serious here and you're being so mean to me" Viktor pouted copying Yuuri from before. The more he listened to the raven-haired beauty in front of him, the more he knew that he was totally and utterly fucked.

"I'm just stating a fact Viktor, the living legend" he replied. Viktor frowned slightly, putting on a serious face "I can see I have made a terrible mistake in telling you this, will you ever forgive me?" Viktor cried in a fake overdramatic voice.

Yuuri faked a thoughtful face for a moment, putting his hands under his chin like he was stroking a beard.

"I don't think I can, Viktor you've ruined everything" Yuuri sighed getting up from Viktor's lap and turning away.

The silver-haired man got up and pulled Yuuri to face him, pushing his face up with a finger and leaning in. "Please, forgive me, and I'll love you forever" Viktor muttered, his eyes looking intently at the raven's lips.

"Forever, is an awfully long time to love someone Viktor, are you sure that you can be trusted with a heart as fragile as mine?" Yuuri replied, glancing at the man's close-proximity eyes for a split second.

"Maybe, if I say 'yes' would you give it to me?" Viktor countered, his lips growing steadily closer to the others.

"Maybe" Yuuri whispered.

"Maybe, 'maybe' will be our always" Viktor spoke, making Yuuri giggle and push away from the situation.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just make that reference to the fault in our stars Viktor, you'll get us done for copywritten material if you keep that up" Yuuri told the other, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Oh Yuuri, from the moment I saw you I was totally and utterly doomed, because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I'm meant for you and you're meant for me" the Russian man spoke, wanting his emotions to reach the other person, the one who'd already managed to grip his heart.

"You're really serious?" Yuuri asked a smile gripping at his cheeks as he tried desperately to tear it off his face.

"Deadly" the other replied "and I know my brother and honestly, he's one of the deadliest people I know, one second he's all sweetness and light and the next he's an evil tiger that wants to eat your head" Viktor joked.

Yuuri scrunched up his face in confusion, before a tad of amusement reached the look and he doubled over laughing.

"That's a… very descriptive and unique way to describe someone you've got there" Yuuri giggled, enjoying the quirky conversation that the man was allowing him to have. They'd only started talking for maybe an hour, but it seemed as if he'd known Viktor for years, for a lifetime.

"Maybe we knew each other in a past life, I thought I knew you from somewhere, like a dream but maybe it wasn't a dream maybe it was real" Yuuri said, allowing his cheeks to flush red as he told Viktor his thoughts. Viktor seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Maybe, we all must have known each other, what do you suppose we were like in this other lifetime?" Viktor asked, his voice tinged with curiosity and excitement.

"Maybe, I wasn't deaf and we were all figure skaters, you'd be your 'living legend' and I'd be a failing Japanese ice skater with anxiety issues" Yuuri supplied, thinking about his life now and adding it into a new scenario.

"And maybe Yuri, isn't my brother and Minami is just one of your fangirls, and I helped you by flirting with you and making you the top ice skater in the world, and of course you'd fall head over heels in love with me and we'd be married" Viktor continued, laughing at each expression that came over the raven's face.

"That sounds like a very gay anime love story that I'm sure we could sell to someone or other and make all the fangirls go wild" Yuuri teased back, enjoying the craziness of the situation.

"And all those fangirls would do fanart and fanfiction, and maybe just maybe they'd write on about the real us accidentally while we are talking about this and get it one hundred percent spot on!" Viktor exclaimed with a giggle.

"Maybe, we are the fanfiction" Yuuri shouted back.

The two burst into laughter at the idea, their eyes meeting one another in a happy embrace.

"I think, you're going to fall in love with me Yuuri Katsuki" Viktor told the other with a confident grin.

'Probably' Yuuri thought.

"Maybe" Yuuri said.


End file.
